Speed Dating
by GlaszEyedMelanie
Summary: Kurt and Blaine broke up a year ago, but are having trouble finding a new special someone. So, their friends have them go speed dating - they just so happen to be going the same night.


**(A/N:) Just a cute little one-shot that I thought up during my little writers block for **_**My Only Sunshine **_**on Holiday break. My official first time writing gay porn. Oh, what would my mother say? xD Hope you enjoy!**

_**Speed Dating**_

"I hate you."

"No you don't. You love me and you look hot."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Of course I do, and I still hate you."

"Stop frowning – you'll get wrinkles!" Rachel trilled, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"I will _not._" She just laughed, her brown eyes sparkling. "I don't even understand why _you're _going anyways."

"It's not like I'm going to participate. I'm hosting. It's good for my image on Broadway and in the LGBTQ community. They told me that I could bring a friend so I figured . . . Why not?"

"Because I don't _want to_."

"This isn't about what you want, Kurt! It's about what you need. How long has it been since you've gotten laid – let alone had a boyfriend?"

"Not like it's any of your business." He muttered, putting his wallet into the back of his pants pocket and spraying his hair to sit just right one last time.

"You look amazing and you're going to have a great time. Besides, you wouldn't make me go to this alone would you?"

He should. He really, truly should leave his friend to go alone after all that she'd done to trick him into going. The fact that she thought he couldn't get dates on his own . . . Who did she think she was anyways? He _chose _not to date and it was as simple as that. "I don't want to talk to 40 year old perverts who have an obsession with cats or an unhealthy addiction with Ice Road Truckers and dress like my dad."

"If it's that bad then I will personally let you set me up on a horrible, awful date that I'll force myself to stay at the entire time. Now come on – let's go!"

.. ... ..

"Dude, let's go! Hurry up!"

"Stop rushing me!"

"_No._ We need to leave and you're taking your sweet ass time."

Blaine sighed, running a hand over his face, "maybe I just shouldn't go."

"Don't be insane. This is one of my best ideas yet."

"I don't see how this is a good idea _at all._"

"Because you moping around like you have been lately is just frankly getting me down. And besides, there's someone there that I've got _my _eye on."

"Jack, you're straight." Blaine laughed, straightening his tie in the mirror.

"How do you know that I'm not questioning? You don't know my life, Anderson!" Blaine only raised an eyebrow at him. "Okay, fine. There's this Broadway chick that's supposed to be the announcer person. I saw her when I took Macie to see RENT."

"So you're trying to hook up with the girl you saw on a date with your last girlfriend? Classy."

"What can I say; not all of us are as dapper as you, Blanderson."

"Funny. That's so original." He rolled his eyes, leaning against the counter with his arms crossed. "So why exactly did you think it was a good idea to get me to go?"

"Who knows. Maybe you'll get laid. Fuck, maybe you'll actually get a boyfriend."

"You're confidence in me is so uplifting. Can I hire you to be my personal motivator?"

Jack punched his arm, receiving a scowl in return. "Are you ready to go yet?"

"Yeah, yeah. Not that I want to."

"You'll live. Now come on."

.. ... ..

"Come on, it's right here. Quit dragging your feet about this, it's not like it's the end of the world."

Kurt shot her a look, "I'm dragging my feet because I don't want to be here."

Rachel sighed, giving him a look back. "Well, fine. I have to get in there to start this thing. Whenever you're ready you can come in and join everyone else." She turned and opened the door to walk in, "Oh and Kurt? Just remember. I know where your favorite shoes live."

"Is that a threat?" He shouted, but she simply shut the door behind her.

"Damn it." He hissed, kicking at some of the snow that had been collected in a pile on the sidewalk.

It had begun to accumulate on his shoulders, drifting slowly down from the sky and landing in freezing drops on his new tweed coat.

With a reluctant sigh he turned to face the building once again. There was a sign in the door – the words SPEED DATING written in fancy cursive. Underneath was the words 'gay male' typed in simple font, big enough to be read but small enough not to attract unwanted stares and glares.

Deep down Kurt new that Rachel wouldn't do anything to his beloved shoe collection – she knew that he would never forgive her – but it was an excuse to go through with it and if he was being honest with himself, it had been a really fucking long time since he'd gotten laid.

He groaned one last time, running his hand down his face and pushing open the door.

.. ... ..

Jack pushed the door open more forcefully than was necessary, pulling Blaine in behind him. They'd just gotten there on time – the room was crowded and some near the door turned to stare when they entered. Blaine forced out a smile (although he couldn't deny that it felt more like a grimace).

"You're going to have to do better than that if you want to leave here with someone your age."

"You're just so funny."

"Aren't I? I should just become a comedian."

"Don't quit your day job."

Jack was a second away from sticking his tongue out petulantly when Blaine heard a call behind him.

"Blaine Anderson!" It was Rachel, the short brunette who had an ego big enough to fill the room, with a bright smile on her face.

"Rachel! Hey! It's been forever." She bounced up on her toes to give him and hug.

"I heard that you were going to be here! I just didn't think that you were going to show up." She sent a wink to Jack, who smiled secretively in return.

"Oh do you two know each other?"

"Just briefly." Rachel said quickly, "Now I would love to stay and talk to you two longer but I've got to get this thing started!" She left with a flourish, just as quickly as she'd arrived.

"The Broadway star?"

"The Broadway star." Jack confirmed with a wink, following after her.

Rachel moved to the small stage that had been placed at the front of the room, taking the microphone from its stand.

"Good evening, Speed Daters!"

A chorus of enthusiastic hello's greeted her. Blaine gave a half-hearted attempt.

"Now. Everyone take a chair at one of the tables. There should be just enough people to make this even – Oh!" Rachel motioned to someone in the back while everyone else, including Blaine, moved to a chair. "There's my honey, go sit in a chair!"

Eventually everyone was settled and Rachel let out a laugh. "Alright. Two and a half minutes at every station. If you make a connection get their number, and if not it'll all be over soon! Begin!"

Blaine looked up to meet the gaze of the person across from him hesitantly, being greeted with a far too overenthusiastic smile.

"Hi! My name's – "

.. ... ..

"My name's Adam. What's yours, cutie?"

"Kurt. How old are you Adam?"

"46, but age's just a number."

Kurt hummed, taking in the nearly grey mustache. Maybe just a number, but a high number at that. "So what do you do, cutie? Model?"

"I design clothing."

"Should've guessed – that's one _hot _outfit."

Kurt glanced at the clock – wishing it'd run faster.

.. ... ..

Blaine glanced at the clock, letting out a gust of air in relief when it ticked down. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

There was an air horn. "End of Round One! People on this side move to the next table!" Blaine stood up quickly, not bothering with a goodbye before he was sitting down in the next seat. "Time starts . . . now!"

"Hello."

"Uh . . . Hi. I'm Blaine."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Jason Keller-Parker. Oh, I'm sorry. Just Jason Keller now I guess." The man let out a sigh. "I just got a divorce – the whole name change still gets me."

"I'm sorry to hear that. How long ago did it happen, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I'd say it's nearing the three and a half anniversary now."

"It's good that you're getting back out there, though, after a few months of recoup."

"Oh no, three years and five months. Three years, five months, two weeks, and six days. I still miss him so much."

Blaine cast a look around uncomfortably when the man started to wipe at his eyes. How much more awkward could it get?

.. ... ..

"Oh my gosh. How awkward." The guy across from him, who still hadn't even introduced himself, snorted. Kurt simply watched with wide eyes. "Like I know I'm an awkward person but this is just . . . So _weird. _Like, I don't even know why I'm here. But – hey do you want my number? Is that coming off too strong? I don't want to make this awkward, but I really like the way you look. You have such pretty eyes!"

The air horn sounded and Kurt only raised an eyebrow in answer. Hesitantly the guy moved to the next table.

"Well look at this fine piece of ass." Kurt started, looking at the man that had just slipped into the chair across from him. "You have such, pink lips. The things that I would do with that mouth." The man groaned, sinking down further into the chair to get comfortable.

Kurt could just feel a headache forming in his temples.

The man continued to make yet another innuendo, this time about Kurt's youthful appearance.

"You know, this is going so well that I think we've already broken up." Kurt said with an edge to his voice. "Now get the fuck away from this table."

.. ... ..

"I'm just . . . So happy that I got to sit at this table. With you. Haven't we made such a fantastic connection? You like music, I like music. Your favorite color is blue, my living room is blue. You're a guy, I'm a guy. It's like we were meant to be together."

Blaine sat there, mouth agape, trying to figure out how to answer. "Uh . . . Sure . . ."

"Great! I'll give you my number and then you can call me later. Or tomorrow. You know, whenever works too." He pulled out a stack of cards and handed the top one to Blaine.

"Totally." Blaine brought the card underneath the table and crumpled it, giving the man a false smile as Rachel – thankfully – said to switch once again.

"What's your name? I'm Aiden. Favorite animal?"

"Uh . . ."

"Personally I like a good, adorable ferret. How about your favorite movie?"

" . . ."

"I absolutely adore Die Hard. Favorite song?"

"Katy Perry?"

"Gross. Jason Aldean all the way. Pepsi or Coke?"

"Snapple."

"That's weird. Boxers or briefs?"

Blaine sighed, leaning his head on his head, "neither."

"Commando?" The man leaned in with a wink.

"Panties. Sometimes I get really crazy and even wear a thong."

"I could definitely get into something like that."

"In that case, boxer-briefs."

.. ... ..

"I'm going to be brief here. I want a two story house with a picket fence. Tire swing out front. Two kids – boy and a girl – Tiffany and Timothy. I want someone to cook for me and be at home while I work. I want –"

"A wife with a dick. You're obviously not going to find that here."

The guy frowned and they sat at the table in silence for the remanding time.

"Time for the next round!" Rachel's voice was so obnoxiously _happy _that Kurt let his head fall into his hands, massaging his head.

A throat cleared, the next guy had already sat down, and even though Kurt could care less he knew not to be completely rude. So he lifted his head, and prepared to sit through another two and a half minutes of pure hell.

"_Kurt?_"

"Blaine?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Rachel dragged me along . . . What are _you _doing here?"

"M-my friend. He thought that I needed to get out."

They stared at each other with wide eyes.

"This is –"

"Crazy. You look –"

"So do you."

Blaine smiled sheepishly. "It's . . . been a little while hasn't it?"

"What is it, nearly a year now?"

"Just about."

Rachel tapped at the microphone, "We're having some technical difficulties so just sit tight with your guy for a few more minutes!"

Blaine shifted in his seat, "You don't think that they'd . . ."

"Plan this? Oh absolutely. I take it your friend is Jack."

"That'd be him. How did you –"

Kurt chuckled, rolling his eyes. "Rachel has been talking to someone named Jack for the last few weeks but, shockingly, whenever I'd get in the room she'd leave."

"I'm really sorry about this. If I had known . . ."

"But you didn't. It's alright, Blaine. We're mature adults – I'm sure that we can handle this."

Blaine smiled, relief twinkling in his eyes. "I like your tie, by the way."

Kurt fought off a blush, but it was simply something that couldn't be helped. "Yours too," He glanced up with a smile, "expanding on the bowtie collection?"

"Oh hardy har har."

"I'm hilarious and you know it."

"Keep in mind, boys," Rachel trilled with a grin – purposely looking at the table occupied by Kurt and Blaine, "that you can leave at any time."

Kurt wiggled in his chair, the tips of his ears heating in discomfort from the pressure that was being placed on him and Blaine.

Blaine cleared his throat and rubbed his hands together. "I know this adorable little coffee shop that isn't _too _far from here if we walk. Did you maybe – I don't know. Nevermind."

"Let's go."

Kurt stood quickly, dusting whatever lint had collected on the back of his pants from the chair and turned on his heal. He gave Rachel a look (none too friendly) and moved to the front of the quaint restaurant. Blaine was behind him, a timid smile on his lips.

After slipping on their coats they escaped into the chilly air. The snow was still lightly coming down around them, creating a clean white blanket over the usually dirty city. It was a sign of new things, of starting fresh, and – if Kurt allowed himself to think it – second chances.

The coffee shop was warm and inviting – the type of place that Kurt knew Blaine enjoyed – with the thick smell of grinds and warm milk pungent in the air.

"I want to catch up on the life of Kurt Hummel." Blaine said once they had sat down at a table with their coffees. "What have you been up to lately?"

Kurt hummed, thinking. "Designs mostly. My boss is helping me put together my first show."

"That's so exciting! I knew that when you got the opportunity in design you'd thrive."

"And yet you had to wait for so long to tell me?"

Blaine winked with a teasing grin. They smiled for a bit longer at each other. No conversation was needed, just like it never had been, and Kurt found that he was slowly losing himself in those hazel eyes.

He cleared his throat and toyed with the lid of his cup. "So . . . any luck tonight?"

Blaine laughed, "Not exactly. Although I think after that mess I can say that I should've pursued a career in counseling instead."

Kurt over exaggerated frustration, "Tell me about it. I didn't realize that there would be so many creepy people there."

Blaine took a drink from his coffee, licking at his lips when he swallowed. There was a drop in the corner, the dark liquid contrasting with his pink lips that Kurt found himself staring at. When he finally got himself back together he found that Blaine was looking right back.

Kurt coughed, turning to stare out the window to watch the snow fall. What was he even doing? Here with Blaine? Nothing good was going to come out of this.

"I should . . . probably head out." Blaine said softly. When Kurt turned to look at him he had his bottom lip in the grip of his teeth.

Kurt nodded, trying not to get distracted once again. "Yeah, it's getting late."

They stood up, throwing their half-empty cups into the trash on their way out. Kurt moved to the street with the intent of flagging down a taxi.

"My apartment's only a few blocks away. Would you maybe want to . . . walk with me?" Blaine's voice was hesitant, like he expected a rejection.

All of his life, Kurt liked knowing just what he was doing. When he didn't have a clue, or a plan, it frightened him and he backed out as quickly as he could. But he'd known for years – still knew – that when it came to Blaine, half of what he did went without explanation.

"Of course," he smiled, "lead the way."

It really wasn't a long walk at all, and the silence this time was filled with mundane conversation about their lives and new interests. Sooner than Kurt expected, Blaine was pausing in front of a building, stepping in front of Kurt with those bright eyes and pink lips.

"This is it. I . . . as shocking as seeing you was, Kurt, I had a great time."

Kurt laughed, "I did too. Thanks for the coffee."

Blaine shook his head, a curl coming loose. Kurt found himself wishing he could brush it back into place – like he used to. "You're welcome."

When neither said anything else, Kurt turned – this time _really _with the intent to find that taxi – but was stopped by a firm arm around his waist, twisting him back until he was once again facing Blaine.

His eyes were wide, searching Kurt's face for something. "I don't want this night to end."

Kurt's inhale was sharp and his reply soft. "I don't either."

Then those delightfully pink lips were on his own. It was familiar but still so different; just like a second first kiss should be. The warmth of Blaine's mouth was the opposite of the frigid evening air – comforting and delicious.

Blaine's tongue traced the crease of Kurt's lips – not probing, simply begging for entrance. Without any hesitance, Kurt granted it and nearly embarrassingly moaned. He still tasted like coffee but underneath that Kurt could taste peppermint and the familiarity of just _Blaine_.

When Kurt licked into Blaine's mouth he let out a little groan, earning one from Kurt in response. He leaned back, "Do you want to come inside?" Blaine's voice was rough, his lips already a darker pink than what's normal.

"Yes." Kurt breathed.

It was a race upstairs, involving intertwined fingers and Blaine leaning Kurt against the elevator wall – biting and licking at Kurt's lips – until they nearly missed the floor.

"God, I missed you so fucking much." Blaine muttered, sucking a spot into Kurt's neck as soon as they were inside the apartment.

Kurt's answer was to dig his fingers deeper into the curls on Blaine's head and let out a groan.

Clothes were shed as they made their way to the bedroom, Kurt's jeans getting lost in the hall and Blaine's boxers landing somewhere in the kitchen.

They collapsed onto the bed, a heap of hot limbs and desperate mouths. Kurt slotted their legs together until the friction was perfect. Blaine let out a loud moan as Kurt thrusted, gripping his hips until Kurt was sure it'd leave marks.

The next thrust was long and strong, as were the ones to follow. Kurt could feel Blaine's cock, hot and heavy on his thigh, smearing pre-cum with every movement.

Blaine leaned up, capturing Kurt's lips in a deep kiss. When breath ran out they panted into each other's mouths, eyes bright with excitement.

"Fuck – _Blaine_."

"Harder, Kurt, _harder_."

Kurt lowered his head, nipping at Blaine's neck and earning a gasp in response. He moved until his lips were at the other man's ear, sucking at the lobe, "I want you to fuck me." He punctuated the words with a quick thrust into Blaine's hip.

"Fuck, _yes._" Blaine reached over to the drawer and grabbed the lube. He threw that back to Kurt and then began searching again, pulling out notebooks and pens along with other random things. When he couldn't find what he was looking for he flopped back down on the bed with a frown. "No, no, _no_."

Kurt chuckled leaning over to kiss his neck, "What?"

"I don't have any condoms."

Kurt paused for a moment, thinking it over. "I haven't . . . with anyone else. I mean, I'm clean."

"Oh thank _God_. Same here." Blaine crawled over him, kissing him before picking up the lube. He spread it over the fingers on one hand and gently tapped Kurt's thigh with the other so that'd he'd open them. Kurt grabbed a pillow and put it underneath his hips, making the angle easier.

Kurt reached up and grabbed the back of Blaine's neck – bringing him down and capturing his lips in another kiss. Blaine brought his hand between them, trailing down past his cock and balls until he was slowly tracing circles over Kurt's entrance. When he finally pushed his finger in, Kurt broke the kiss with a loud moan.

"_Fuck_." Blaine groaned back, opening him up with that finger until he was thrusting in and out.

"Another." Kurt grunted, tangling both hands into his hair.

After drizzling more lube onto his hand, Blaine added another finger to his next thrust and immediately searching for that spot that would make him –

"Blaine! Fu-uck!" Blaine continued to stroke that spot, eventually adding a third finger. "I'm ready, I'm ready."

Kurt reached for the lube again, uncapping it and smearing some onto Blaine's cock – taking time to stoke him until he was groaning and panting.

Blaine lined himself up with Kurt's spread hole, slowly pushing in until he was bottomed out. Kurt was gasping and panting – his hand fisting the sheet beside his head. His chest was moving up and down rapidly, his rosy nipples standing out in contrast to his pale chest.

Blaine leaned forward, kisses and biting underneath his jaw, trailing his tongue up to his mouth until their lips were once again attached. He brought his hand to entwine with Kurt's and then shifted his hips to thrust shallowly.

"Shit!" Kurt ground out, panting but never letting his lips leave Blaine's. He felt so full, so complete – so _right._ "Blaine, more."

Blaine increased the tempo once he knew that Kurt was comfortable – long, deep strokes as he searched for Kurt's prostate once again. With a twist of his hips he found it, Kurt letting out a shout of pleasure.

"Kurt! Fuck!"

"There! Right there."

Kurt felt the tightening in his stomach, the tingling in his toes. It'd been way too long since he'd done this and he knew that it wasn't going to last long – even though he wanted it to last all night.

"_Kurt, _I'm so close."

"Me too, God, me too."

Blaine brought his hand to Kurt's cock, stroking firmly for only a few seconds before Kurt was coming between their chests. He cried out Blaine's name, a breathy scream that made the coil in Blaine's stomach snap and then he was coming too, filling Kurt up with warmth.

They came down from their orgasms together, Blaine slipping out of Kurt as gently as he could before they lay sleepily with Blaine's head nestled between Kurt's shoulder and neck.

"I missed you, Blaine." He whispered, loving the way how their legs tangled together effortlessly.

"'m missed you too, Love." Blaine mumbled, pressing a kiss on his collarbone.

Kurt smiled. He may not know what was going to happen in the morning, or even in the day to come. Maybe he'd never go speed dating again (he'd _definitely _never go speed dating again), but he had to admit, Rachel Berry's insane ideas weren't always so bad.

They fell asleep warm and happy while the winter snow fell outside.

**(A/N:) *Hides* How was it? Did anyone even like it? It's cheesy, I know, but I needed to get SOMETHING finished and this was the first one-shot that I got out. Let me know what you think! By the way – follow me on tumblr (glaszeyedmelanie).**

**Much love,**

**-Melanie M.-**


End file.
